scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP:Hunted Chapter-3
"Anything you wanna say before we do this, Traitor?" Red Bull smirked. "Bull, stop, please! We didn't do it!" Mist cried out.'' Two gunshots followed. Two bodies fell to the floor. I pushed back the tears. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing them cry. ''I looked Bull in the eye, and hissed: "See you in hell, fucker." He pulled the trigger. I jumped to sitting position, and immediately scanned the room I was in. It was the guest room of Derpy's house. Then I looked at my hooves and realized I was holding a gun in one. God damn it dreams. I thought. I walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. There was a breakfast ready for me. On my right side sat Mist, on the left Derpy. "Thanks for the breakfast." I said quietly. "Bad dreams?" Derpy asked. I just nodded. Mist sighed. "Damn it Bolt, I thought we were over that. You promised to tell us when they return. You know it doesn't do you well to have 'em." "Yeah, I know. Sorry." I apologized. "What was it about?" Mist asked. "They caught us, and 7HM was executing us. First they shot you two, then me." I described it. "You're afraid we'll get killed because of you." Mist slowly said. "No kidding, I already knew that, stop telling me what my dreams are trying to tell me, I know that." I sighed. "But you know that we would try to help you anyway, right?" Derpy asked. "No fucking way, I did not knew!" I stood up, and walked away. "Did I say something bad?" Derpy asked. Mist shook her head. "He's just nervous." "Bolt? Nervous?" Derpy couldn't believe her eyes. "Yeah, I remember him reacting in a similar way when I joined our team." Mist said. Mist walked into the canteen. She scanned the room before finally finding his target. Bolt sat next to 7HM members. She came to the table, and sat down across him. "Hey, wanna hang out later?" She asked him. He didn't say anything. "Hey, are you listening to me?" She asked him, raising her voice a bit. "Hey Bolt, you deaf or what? She's asking you something!" a Stalker next to him said. "Shut up Green." Bolt said, and left the room. "Well that was somethin'. What did you do to him?" a Female pegasus next to her asked. "...Probably joined the Foundation." Mist answered. "Yeah, and why's that?" Green, the Stalker from before, asked, his eyes fixed on her. She didn't answer right away. After a few seconds, she sighed. "I'm his sister." Green bulged his eyes, and immediately looked back at his food. The rest of his team mates burst out into laughter. "What?" Mist asked. "Nothing, you just won't have problems with this pervert like the rest of us females do." The pegauses answered, still smiling. "Why?" Mist wanted to know. "Because last time I hit on somepony close to Bolt, he punched the crap out of me. And that was only his friend." Green silently explained. "And it also explains why he's acting all grumpy this morning." The big red Earth Pony next to Green said. "Really?" Mist said, expecting to get an answer. "He's worried about you." the female next to him, probably his sister, answered. "Why?" Mist asked. "For the same reason my brother's worried about me, although they both hate to admit it." She grinned at the Earth Pony, earning herself a glare from him. He then instead smiled, and said:"She's right. When Bully first signed up, I was like that for a month. Don't worry though, he'll get over it." "I hope." Mist said. "He's afraid something will happen to us. He'll get over it, give him some time." Mist explained. GET DOWN! When I came back, the map of Ponyville was already on the table. "Alright, come over here." I asked the girls. When they came, I began: "The Town square is the place where the parade takes place, so the assassin will probably shoot from one of these buildings." I pointed at the bow of building forming a quarter circle around it. "Why not from that building across the river?" Mist asked. I grinned. My upbringing made its fruits of labor. Mist knew how to think like a sniper. "Normally, it would be the position the assassin could only dream off, but right now, it's too noticeable. RD and RY have probably checked that house." I answered. "And does he have to be in a house? Why not from anywhere across the river?" Derpy asked. "Because then he's gonna be too visible. They would spot him immediately." Mist answered. "Yeah, so that only leaves the houses I just pointed out. But other than that, anything goes. I can only count out the ones most to the north, because he won't get such a clear shot from there, since Luna is going to leave from south." I finished. "So what's the plan?" Derpy asked. "One of us searches the buildings, and finds the sniper. Sorry Derpy, but it's not you. No offense, but we have CCQ training." I said. "No offense taken." Derpy said. "Sorry to interrupt, but where's kiddo Derpy? I haven't seen him since Bolt escaped." Mist asked. "I've give him to Applejack. I said that I needed to run a long errand, and won't be home for a few days." Derpy grinned. With that out of the way, I continued: "The rest of us is going to scan for anything suspicious outside. I just decided who's gonna be with you. Mist..." "Oh come on! I don't get to do anything again!?" Mist shouted. "...Are you feeling up to going in?" I finished my sentence. She looked at me, and asked: "Really?" "Yeah, why not? As long as you want." I smirked. I was looking at the town square standing next to the mountain. next to me were a bunch of Ponies trying to get a clear view of her. "How's it goin' Mist?" I asked, at first glance, to no one. "5 out of 13, going to the sixth." my headphones answered. I walked south along the buildings, passing Mist along the way. She was colored in only black color, and has cut her hair short. "Good lookin'." I said. "Thanks." she said. If you didn't knew, it would look like we're flirting. I came to the bridge south of Town Hall. I looked at one of the houses across the river again. Yeah, if you wouldn't fuck it up the first time you could have... Huh? I saw a flash coming from the second floor window. That almost looked like... Then it happened again, and I almost dropped my jaw. It was the reflection of a scope. Sniper scope. Wait, why? Why there? it's too obvio... Then my mouth dropped for real, followed by me face hoofing myself. GOD DAMN IT, OFF COURSE! IT'S TOO NOTICEABLE! TOO NOTICEABLE FOR THE ROYAL GUARD AND RD TO CHECK! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD PICK SUCH AN OBVIOUS POSITION! FUCK ME!!! "MIST, I FUCKED UP! HE'S WHERE YOU SAID HE WOULD BE!!!" I screamed while sprinting across the bridge to the house. "Wait, but why would he... OH CELESTIA DAMN IT THEY DIDN'T CHECK THAT SPOT! IT'S TOO OBVIOUS!" Mist screamed back. "Get as close to Luna as possible! If he starts shooting, knock her to the ground, she'll be less off a target!" I shouted as I approached the house, and ran in. Meanwhile, Luna walked outside the Town Hall. And the sniper aligned his aim. "You're mine, bitch." he hissed. Mist and Derpy ran to Luna, which just walked down the steps. "GET DOWN!" Mist shouted. I ran up the steps, and into the room. I didn't notice the sniper too much, other than that he had yet another Blinker-2 rip-off. Just as he pulled the trigger, I tackled him to the floor. Luna took a look at the girls just as she heard a gunshot, followed by them tackling her to the ground. Mist stood up slowly, looking around. Luna lay on the ground unconscious, with Derpy next to her. "Uhnnn..." Derpy whimpered from pain as she hold her gun shot. Mist immediately ran up to her, only to look at her back to find out that the shot went through. "Derpy! Derpy lie on your back!" Misty shouted. Derpy did so, after which her body went limp. Mist bulged her eyes out. I flew away from the sniper as he kicked me away. Then he stood up, and I just glanced at him, not believing what my eyes showed me. Look again. I said. We did. They answered. We're not shitting you. My height. My figure. My hairstyle. Face was mostly mine, but even the parts not belonging to me looked familiar somewhat. Only he was covered in dark blue. He waved at me. "Smell ya later." he grinned as he flew out of the window. I ran out, not wanting to be seen in the air. When I ran out of the door, I ran into Mist. "Bolt!" she jumped at me, and hugged me. "What happened!?" I asked. "Derpy, she... she... took the bullet..." Mist sobbed. I felt like being hit by a shit ton of bricks. Not Cloudsdale ones, mind you, but normal ones. "... She fainted... an ambulance took her... I don't know if..." she cried in my hooves. "HALT! PUT YOUR HOOVES UP! NOW!" We barely escaped the Royal guard. Luckily no one we knew. I drove on a forest trail by the train tracks. Mist didn't utter a word since we ran. "Where did the bullet hit her?" I asked her. "Straight to the belly, and it went out through her back." she answered. As a sniper, you have to be efficient. Therefore, you have to know which shots are fatal and which not. So instead of crying, my brain was calculating her chances to survive. If the shot pierced her, that lowers them a lot. Death because of blood loss is imminent. "Did she lay on her back?" I asked. "I told her to do so." Mist said. I nodded. That's good, it slows down the blood flow, at least a little. "She has some chances. not big chances, but chances." I exclaimed. "You think?" Mist asked, looking at me surprised. "Well, stomach or guts aren't that vital as heart or brain. It depends on how many organs or veins the bullet hit, but it's not the most fatal shot I have heard about. Some greenhorns in the Changeling war got shot in such a way that their guts just rolled out of their bodies. we were able to put them back and bandage the wound. One guy had his guts holding in place by three bandages for three days and he survived." I said. "Who was that?" Mist asked. "Green Carrier." I smirked. "Wow." Mist said, amazed. "Yeah, there is a reason why 7HM accepted him." I said. "What now?" Mist asked. I was silent for a while. "We'll stop at the next gas station." I said. We found one after half an hour. Mist was sitting in the nearby diner, waiting for me. I came with six sandwiches and four large colas. "Alright." I sat down next to her, and put the food aside. So that's who's got an grudge!! "Take out the file Derpy found." I said. When Mist did so, we opened it, and started reading it. Apparently, something happened during my fight with Nightmare Moon during the incident with the T-Classes. This "something", named SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N-13L4CK-130L7, or Shadow Bolt, was an cross-breed between me and Nightmare Moon. Basically an evil me with the ability to create Nightmare alloy and use it to create anything. It has been shown that he created mostly guns, but judging from the fact that he also made armor from it makes me think that he would surely use it for melee weaponry as well. Shadow broke out a few weeks prior to the first shooting, knocking out an D-Class with an escort out when given dinner, killing a Foundation scientist, and stealing his card. He hasn't been seen since. "That explains the hoof prints." Mist said. I nodded. "Where's the next parade stop?" I asked. Mist looked at a pamphlet given to her by a Royal Guard. "Cloudsdale." She answered. "Damn it." I hissed. "Cloudsdale is basically a hell for someone that doesn't want to be seen. Too much open space. No kidding, it's in the air. He'll probably take his chances anyway, but..." "Bolt." Mist silently said. I looked at her. She was staring outside. I looked outside. And froze. Several RD Teams were standing outside. All armed by either Sunburns, or A-MG2 Machine Guns. Great, Great, I sighed. Killed by my own gun. "Do you think they see us?" Mist asked. "Probably not, because then they would not be searching our truck." I answered. Indeed, a few Stalkers were searching our truck. "What exactly is in our truck?" I asked Mist. "Well, all of our guns, maps, my PDA, the files, some explosives, and all of our food." Mist said. "I'm not going to question where did you get the explosives,..." I said. "Stole them before running from Site 60." Mist said. "... what kind of them did you have..." "C4, dynamite, Grenades, Killer Mist." "... or why did you take them, because clearly, you would told me anyway, and I should not have been surprised." I finished. One of the Stalkers jumped out of the truck, and showed everyone a sniper rifle with a red/grey custom paint. "God damn it." I hissed. Another Stalker shouted something, and pointed towards the diner. All of the others ran towards it. "If I ever tell you "We've been through worse shit than this.", I meant this." I said. Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted